


Violet eyes and Motorbikes

by CitizenofFantasia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship/Love, Humor, Marauders' Era, Mischief, Sacrifice, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black and OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitizenofFantasia/pseuds/CitizenofFantasia
Summary: "I'm no ordinary girl, I'm rather the worst opposite you can think of it."Meet Artemis Carina Diana Blackwood; a seemingly brilliant witch with an awesome life- attending the best magic school in the world, friends with the marauders and a bright personality. Everything is going great for her till her sixth year, when surprise after surprise is popped in front of her- one of them being her realizing of her infatuation with one of her best friends. She also discovers an old secret about her when strange things start stirring...............................xxxxx..............................."The girl you knew is dead, I finished her off."





	1. Chapter 1

Epigraph

"I never could have imagined it before, but now I just can't believe how much I'm in love with you...."

Introduction

It was a normal day at the Blackwood household. As usual the Daily Prophet was brought by the owl and carried to the room of Mr and Mrs Blackwood by the butler. They had a 14 year old son, Caspian and 16 year old daughter, Artemis. Both of them attended Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Caspian inherited a lot of his parents' look , with dark brown hair from his mother and silver eyes of his father. He had a habit of getting into trouble and earn detention whenever possible, a habit which his mother remarks is from his father. But he could be very witty sometimes which is probably why the sorting hat placed him in Ravenclaw. Artemis was an energetic, carefree and intelligent girl. She didn't get caught up with detention much but that didn't stop her from having a wild time with her friends, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Lily Evans. They were her best friends. Beside the whole James-likes-lily-but-she-does-not-and-is-irritated-by-him and lily-associating-with-the-slimy-git-Severus-Snape things, they got along very well. It was usually her, James and Sirius who were enthusiastic about playing pranks at everyone in the whole school. The only reason she didn't become a marauder was because of, well, Lily as she didn't want to leave her behind and she really  was not the prank material (Being a goody-goody two shoes). Artemis was a very attractive girl; almond-shaped violet eyes, long raven hair and a tall frame.

 


	2. Behavioural Malfunction

THE STORY WILL NOW CONTINUE FROM Artemis's POV

I was dozing on my bed and suddenly I heard a knock on my door, I grumbled and cursed. "Madam, it is time to wake up", the voice said. I woke up lazily and rubbed my eyes. What is the point of holidays when you can't wake up late.... I yawned, got up from my bed, opened the door and said, "Good Morning Martin". The Butler smiled and bowed," Good Morning Madam".

"Stop calling me Madam! I've told you a million times!" "Sorry Ma-Artemis, but old habits die hard" I smiled at him and rolled my eyes good-naturedly. "You are expected for breakfast." "Yeah fine-I will be there". Martin bowed and left.

You are probably wondering why I am getting such a princess-y treatment. You see, my family, Blackwood is a pure-blood family and eventually has a very important name in the wizarding world. They are very influential and rich. So, naturally I am treated like this-which I can assure you-I HATE-a lot. I then dashed to the bathroom, getting energised for another day for the holidays. I missed Hogwarts a lot and who wouldn't? It's the most awesome place on earth! After getting ready, I gave my hair a brush and pulled the raven cascade into a ponytail. I rushed out of my room and bustled into my brother's room. "OI!" he shouted and covered himself with the blanket (He has a habit of sleeping naked). I smirked," Sleeping like that again Casp?" "Get Out!" he screamed, throwing stuff at me. "Ok-fine! Geez keep your hair on!"

_Such a girl..._

I muttered under my breath. I got down the stairs and entered the dining room. "Mornin' Mum and Dad", I wished my parents who were having some heated discussion over a topic and stopped when they saw me enter... Suspicious much?? I narrowed my eyes and took my seat at the table. "Good morning sweetie" my mom said, smiling. "Where is your brother?" Dad asked. "Still sleeping" I said "I AM NOT!!" his voice shouted from above. "What were you two talking about?" I asked them. They looked at each other and then back at me. "Nothing of your concern dear, just stuff from the ministry".

Yeah right.... I rolled my eyes and nodded. I knew they weren't going to tell me anyway..... Just then my brother came in the dining room and glared at me and I smirked. We then ate breakfast, talking about school stuff and then Mom started lecturing me about getting good grades in my sixth year and 'maintaining my reputation'. She then started on my brother and told him to behave in the fourth air. He looked at my mom, horror-struck. "But-Mum, I don't do anything!" He protested Mum raised her eyebrows and I gave him the 'oh-really' look. "Yeah-you weren't responsible for breaking the Womping Willow's roots and blowing up the game-keeper's hut or-Mmphhmphhh" As I spoke, he placed a hand over my mouth and looked at our parents smiling innocently. I licked his hand and he wrenched it away from my mouth pulling a face. "Child" I mocked. Well, it wasn't just him playing pranks; I was very gifted at those things too. But, I was rarely caught so no-one knew about it. Yeah, that's just how smart I am. After breakfast I decided to go for a fly with my brother. We grabbed our brooms and made our way to the grounds. Casp played keeper on the Ravenclaw quidditch team whilst I played chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team. "You are so going down little brother" I smirked. "Speak for yourself-loser" He mocked I mounted my broom and he took his position. "SHE FAKES LEFT, SHE FAKES RIGHT-" "SHE FAKES KNOWING HOW TO PLAY!!" My brother interrupted and I rolled my eyes. I fixed my eyes on the left hoop whilst aiming for the centre. Won't know what hit him... I smirked I faked going to the left hoop, my brother dived, I did a neat pull and aimed at the centre hoop. BLACKWOOD SCORES! I shouted. My brother groaned and I laughed. "Oh come don't tell me you didn't know it was coming!" My brother pulled a face and we walked back to our house for lunch. Then, I went to my bed and lay down, feeling refreshed but EXHAUSTED. Quidditch is a fun game but takes a lot of energy And we had been playing for hours! Just as I was about to drift into a sleep, I heard a sound on my window. I sighed and got up, seeing an owl at my window and realized it was James's. I exclaimed, "Olive!" and rushed forward to open my window. I took the letter attached to his leg and gave him some treats. It read,

_Em,_

_Summer has been very boring without you and I can't wait to see you. So, considering its only two weeks I am inviting you to stay at my place. I will be having a sort of party tonight also and I want you to come. Bring Lily along with you, yeah? There was a blotch and it looked as if someone had snatched the quill from him. Ok fine! Em Sirius is also here and WE miss you a lot and WE would like to see you at the party._

Then there was another blotch and the handwriting changed.

_Em, I WILL see you at the party tonight, or I should just pick you up myself. Yeah, that'd be good, be ready by 5. Also I have a surprise for you to see._

I could almost hear him smirking; Merlin knows what these boys were up to now...

_Wear something pretty and look good (as always). See you at 5._

_Love Sirius_

_And James_

I laughed to myself and then squealed with delight; I was seeing my best mates again!

I then ran down the stairs, looking for my mum. I saw her in the garden and approached her.

"Arte, what's the hurry??" asked my mother with surprise when she saw me coming towards her so fast.

"Mum I have go to James's today, he's having a party and has invited me. Please can I go??" I asked her expectantly.

She narrowed her eyes and asked, "Who else will be there?"

"James and Sirius obviously and Fleamont & Euphemia" I added James's parents name for good measure as my parents went with them to Hogwarts and were very good friends.

"Fine, I obviously don't have much of choice, do I?"

I grinned and added, "I will spend the remainder of my holidays there as well and Sirius is going to pick me up at 5".

"Sirius Black?"

"Yes mum" I rolled my eyes, she was acting like she didn't know him. Merlin, it annoyed me so much that even though she knew who he was, she was behaving this way!

"Hmmm" she said narrowing her eyes still further.

"Yeah... so I should probably start packing now it's already 2" I said and hurried back to my room.

Just then I exclaimed "Oh bloody hell, Lily!" I had to tell her about James's party or he would have my head. I took out a telephone, or what those muggles used (Lily had given it to me last year; honestly we didn't talk much on that because I didn't actually know how it worked.) I fixed it up as best as I could and rang Lily.

"Hello Lily Evans speaking" She said in her light and airy voice.

"Hey Lils! It's me, Artemis-" I began but she cut me off with a shout.

"EM! OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU CALLED!!-"

"Lily!!Stop Shouting for Merlin's Sake!!"

"YOU KNOW JAMES HAS WRITTEN TO ME ABOUT SOME PARTY HE IS HAVING AND IS ASKING ME TO COME- ABOUT A BILLION TIMES!!-"

"Yeah I know Lils but will you stop shouting!!"

"Oh right-sorry"

Finally!!

She then said, "Are you going to be there?"

"Yeah, James has written to me too, I am going- will probably stay there for the rest of the holidays. Sirius is coming to pick me up at 5"

"Sirius eh?" She asked giggling

"Um... Yeah... he is.... What's with the giggling??" I asked apparently confused, Sirius was going to pick me up so what was so funny about it?

"Oh-nothing" she added yet with another giggle.

"Riiight" I rolled my eyes and then we changed the topic to other things.

"Shit, it has been one hour and I haven't packed-Bye Lils see you later tonight" I added and put the phone back. I started running around and gathering up stuff that I needed and put it in my suitcase carefully. Once I was satisfied that I had all the important stuff packed, opened my closet and started looking for something to wear. I finally settled for simple black skin tight jeans along with a silver top with slits on the arms, pulling on my favourite leather jacket. I applied some a bit of makeup-I don't like too much makeup so I left it simple. I let my hair open and it reached to my waist like a cascade of raven-coloured waters. Just as I was going to put on my ankle-length boots, I heard a loud noise. I jumped and rushed to the window to see the source of the sound. I saw Sirius on a large, black-coloured vehicle-sort of thing. I struggled with getting my shoes on and I heard him greeting my parents and brother. I picked up my suitcase and decided that is was too heavy for me. I lost the grip and was about to fall when I landed into two strong arms.

"I got you love" He said and put the suitcase on the floor. He ran a hand through his black hair which had grown longer over the summer.

"Pads!!" I exclaimed and hugged him tightly and he kissed my forehead.

"I missed you so much!!"

"Me too Em" He said, smiling and his blue eyes sparkled.

"Summer has been so boring without you!"

"Mine too, love- speaking of, did you see my bike?" He grinned as he placed an arm around my shoulder.

"That large black coloured vehicle thing you just came on??"

He smiled and nodded.

"Isn't that one of those things you talk about all the time at school?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Yeah Em-that's that wait till you see how it rides" He grinned.

We made our way out with Sirius still holding my suitcase. Now, I got to see the full structure of this bike or whatever, It was metallic black with the face of a dog painted on one side.

"Isn't she just wonderful?" he looked at it with eyes gleaming.

I then mocked, "I think it'd be better if I don't interrupt this wierdo love connection, it'd probably be best if I don't come along"

He then ran a hand through his hair again and laughed.

"Come on" He added.

He helped me climb and handed me a helmet.

Then my family came out and my brother added, "Sirius, if anything happens to my sister I will kill you."

I laughed; it was amusing seeing my little brother feeling overprotective over me.

My mom and dad exchanged a word with Sirius and he smiled a charming smile at them that could convince anyone to do whatever he wanted.I rolled my eyes and bid my goodbyes to my family and took off.

"Are you alright, Em?" Sirius asked, though his voice sounded muffled due to the enormous wind speed.

"NO!! I am most certainly not alright, can you make it go a little slower!!" I shouted. The speed was too much for me considering this was my first time on this vehicle. Sure I had been faster on my broom but that was experienced. This however...

"What's the matter love-bit too scared??" he laughed, mocking me.

I smacked him on the chest and he stopped laughing.

"Ow! That hurt old cow!!" He exclaimed.

Now it was my turn to have fun, "This is your punishment for messing with me"

"Ugh fine" He then took my hands and placed them around his waist. My cheeks flushed and I was just about to jerk them away when he said, "Don't take it the wrong way, Em but it is better like this if you are feeling scared and I am going to increase the speed".

I gripped on to him tighter as the speed increased and my hair ruffled wildly in the wind.

We reached James's house within 15 minutes. When we arrived James hurried towards us and hugged me tightly and I also did the same.

"Prongs!!" I exclaimed.

"Oh Ems-I missed you a lot!"

We broke out of our hug and went inside the house. There I saw Remus, reading a book as always and peter snoring.

"Hey Rem" I said to the quiet boy and he smiled at me.

"Hey Arte-how was summer??"

"Fine I guess. Yours?"

"Just the same" He added with a smile.

"Are you staying for the rest of the summer??"

"No, Full moon is coming" He sighed.

"Damn" It sucked a lot that Remus had to suffer this werewolf curse. He was a good kid and obviously one of my best friends.

I walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a water bottle and drank. Then, I ruffled my wind swept hair and noticed Sirius staring at me.

Uhhmm.... The hell??

"Sirius, why are you staring at me like that??" I asked.

He then suddenly dropped his gaze and ran a hand through his wind-swept hair (which James tries to copy, A LOT), "What? Oh I wasn't staring at you, why would I??"

James and Remus grinned and smirked at him, he then glared at them.

Why the hell is everyone acting so weird lately??

"Okayyy" I shrugged letting their strange behaviour get off my mind and instead started talking about some other things.

"So Pads, where did you get that bike?"

"Oh Prongs asked Lily about those muggle shops where you get them and I bought it there when I came to James's for the summer." He grinned.

I nodded, wondering where in merlin he got the money to buy the thing because I am pretty sure his family wouldn't give him one penny for buying a muggle-made object. But I chose not to ask him that. Also he had problems with his family due to their different views on blood and he must have spent the summer at James's rather than staying in his own house.

"Hello?? Earth to Em??" James snapped his fingers in front of me.

I shrugged and smiled at him. Then, I put my arm around his shoulder and we walked to the couch. We were about to sit when Euphemia came bustling towards me and exclaimed, "Oh it is Artemis! My dear I didn't hear you come!". She then pulled me into a tight hug. Euphemia was a very nice woman and very pretty. Then I saw Fleamont coming over and he smiled at me. I greeted him and then they turned to James.

"Now James you have to behave yourself, that includes you too Sirius! And remember no risks." Evelyn told her Son and James rolled his eyes.

"Now Artemis and Remus, you being responsible, take care of these two" She told me and Remus.

We grinned and nodded our heads. Then James kissed his parents on the cheeks and hurried them out of the house.

"So Prongsie who all are coming to the party?'

"Well there will be Alice, Frank, and Lily-I smirked... -along with Marlene and a few other people".

I glanced at him, "Marlene as in McKinnon??'

He rolled his eyes and said, "Curtsey of Sirius"

I made a gagging action at the thought of seeing Marlene at the party. Well, she was Sirius's on and off girlfriend and the rest of our group didn't like her that much because she was a really annoying attention seeker. She also had a flashy personality that made guys fall for her.

I glared at Sirius for inviting her; he screwed up his face and asked me, "what?'

"Was it necessary to invite McKinnon??'

"Well she is my friend and I can 'talk' to her if I get bored at the party" He grinned and winked at me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Why does it bother you so much love?" He cocked his head to one side and grinned.

"Well she is not my favourite person in the world exactly. Total fake, if you ask me."

"Well Ems, if I didn't know any better I'd say that you like me and are jealous." He smirked.

What??!!?

"And why would you think that? Also to answer your question, no I don't like you that way, you have been my best mate for years! If it were like that I'd have told you before." I said. Honestly, the idea sounded weird. I didn't like Sirius that way, did I??

"Honestly, you haven't liked me ever??" He asked me like he had never realized.

"I just said that, didn't I??" I'm sure..... Right?

"Why? Do you like me?" I asked him, smirking.

"No...." he answered and then sighed.

Remus, James and Peter who was now awake and apparently heard our conversation were smirking at Sirius who threw them dirty looks.

Oh that was it! Enough of this secret talk and strange behaviour from all of them!!

"Ok, that's it! Tell me what's with the-"

Then I heard the door bell ringing. I groaned internally, and hurried to open it.

"Ems!! Oh I missed you so much sweets!" Lily exclaimed as she hugged me.

"I missed you too. Now, run along James will be looking for you." I smirked at her

She smacked my arm and threw me an annoyed look.

I greeted other people as they came and was just about to go sit on the couch, when I saw who walked in.

There she was, with a ton of vanity on her face, baby-blue eyes and of course styled hair. She was a wearing a white knee-length dress and looked (of course) perfect.

"Marlene" I greeted her as she came through the door, trying to put up my face in a smile.

"Oh hiiii; Artemis, right? She spoke through her lip-gloss full mouth.

"Yeah"

"Whose bike is that on the porch?" she asked twirling her hair around her finger.

"Sirius's"

I was surprised she knew about bikes...

"Really?!? Oh I might ask him for a ride!!"

"Yeah sure, And now she will start flirting... but It is a near-death experience" Still struggling to keep my face from scowling.

"How do you know that?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Sirius picked me up on that thing." I replied coolly.

"HE picked YOU??" She asked me with wide eyes and got to her full height- she was about 5'8. (Normally this would frighten other girls that she would tower over them, but not me, as I myself was blessed with a good height (5'9))

"Yeah, is there a problem?? Of course he'd pick me up, he is my best friend." I raised my eyebrow, although I knew the reason why it offended her, I wanted to see the look on her stupid face.

I then tossed my hair over my shoulder and grinned at her.

This was fun...

But of course fun must come to an end because no sooner I heard Sirius's voice behind me only to see him grinning and winking at Marlene.

Gross.

"Hey Marls, how are you?" He asked her.

"Oh honey I am fine. What about you?" She asked batting her eyelashes.

"Now that I have seen you, I am more than fine"

Uhhh, I think I am gonna puke....

Marlene laughed and threw herself at Sirius. Then they exchanged a few words and she squealed with delight. Hand-in-hand both of them got outside and I guessed they went for a bike ride.

I rolled my eyes and joined the rest of my friends.

 


	3. Idiots

"You're pissed off at McKinnon, aren't you?" Lily asked me.

"Of course I am, she is the biggest fake I have ever seen and the way she throws herself at all the boys... Disgusting." I scowled.

"Yeah that is one reason but I'd say you were more offended at her for going with Sirius." She smirked.

"What?? Lily why would it offend me that she went with Sirius. Honestly I am sick of this behaviour you guys are giving me today, what has gotten into you??" I asked her.

"Well maybe because you like Sirius?"

I swear I am going to curse someone now, why the hell was everyone saying the same thing over and over again?!!?

I did not answer her question and went over to the couch, dragged the three marauders towards Lily and glared at them.

"What is the matter with you Em?" James asked rubbing his ear.

"Now tell me why have you all been acting so weird lately??" I demanded the three of them.

"What do you mean??" They asked with mock confusion. James dropped his arm around Lily but she rolled her eyes and shrugged him off.

I narrowed my eyes and said, "Fine, then we will have to do this the hard way; (Oh did I forget to mention- I am a Legilimens) you leave me no choice, so I have to read your mind."

The dropped their mouths, "You promised us you would never do that!!"

"Well this time it is different" I said while acting as if I was going to penetrate their minds. (Of course I wasn't really going to do it, silly)

"Ok! Ok! Fine, we'll tell you!" James exclaimed.

People don't exactly like other people in their heads, do they? Might spill all their secrets...

I smirked and nodded my head, ushering them to go on.

Then James started, "Well the thing is Ems, we have only known this since the fourth year-"

"We were going to tell you but, Sirius made us promise not to..." Lily continued.

What the hell were they were hiding from ME?? We never keep secrets that's what best friends are...

"The thing is-" Just as Remus was about to tell me Sirius plopped beside us and dropped his arm around me.

I groaned internally, Remus was going to tell me something important and this idiot ruined it.

"What is the thing?" Sirius asked

"Oh nothing, absolutely nothing-" They said and they scurried towards the couch.

"What were you talking about??" He asked as he handed me a butterbeer.

"Oh nothing important, just this and that" I said; I wasn't exactly going to tell him that we were talking about him, was I?

He tugged a strand of hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead.

"What are you hiding from me, Sirius?" I asked as I rested my head on his shoulder.

He looked a bit taken aback and said, "What makes you think I would be hiding anything from you love?"

"Sirius please-I-I know it. Why can't you just tell me?? You know I can just use Legilimency."

He took a deep breath and pierced his stormy grey-blue eyes through mine (Merlin, his eyes never seize to amaze me) and he said,

"Em I have something to tell you, I just can't just right now. But, I promise you will get to know at the right time. Till then, STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!!" He bombarded.

Seriously, I thought he was going to tell me... Uhhh what an idiot!!

I glared at him and he grinned, "Fine I won't read your mind. But don't test my patience"

"Never love" He smiled cheekily.

-SCENE BREAK-

"THAT'S IT JAMES! I HAVE HAD IT! HOW MANY TIMES SHOULD I TELL YOU THAT I DO NOT LIKE YOU!!!" I heard Lily shouting at James.

She then turned on her heel and stormed away from him.

Then, James dropped his head and looked....sad....

For the first time in my life I had seen James looking sad. JAMES POTTER-the master of pranks, had never ever been sad in his entire life.

He sighed and rushed to the bathroom. I bit my lip and followed him.

"Hey Prongs, are you alright?" I asked as he stood by the sink.

"Oh hey Ems" He smiled slightly at me.

"Are you okay?"

He shook his head, "I don't know Arte, I think I should forget Lily now"

I looked at him, horror-struck; James Potter was not a person to give up.

"No! James, what are you saying??!?"

"She is not interested in me that way. Better we remain friends."

"James! No, Lily likes you a lot! She just doesn't want to accept it! Trust me, I've seen it."

"Really??" He asked me with a sad smile.

"Yes! I think she's just nervous..."

"But I can't wait for her all my life, Ems"

"No- But I have a plan." I grinned; I knew Lily was going to come to her senses this way.

"What is it?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

I conveyed the whole plan to him and he looked doubtful.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?"

"Prongs, I didn't get Os in all my O.W.LS just like that, I have brains you know." I grinned

"Yeah, yeah fine smart-ass."

We walked out of the bathroom, with James's hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Prongsie, Shouldn't you be with Lily??" Sirius smirked when he saw us together.

"Ahhh Pads, I think I need a break from Lily now. Maybe I will spend some time with Em." He grinned as he put his hand around at my waist.

Sirius gave me a what-the-hell-are-you-up-to-look; I just grinned and shrugged my shoulders.

We approached Lily and when she saw James approaching she scowled, "James I have told you-"

"Lily, I just came here to say that I will not be troubling you anymore from now, Kay?" He said to her

A look of surprised crossed her face and she looked at me, "Really??"

"Yes Lily, really. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you all these years. Now if you'll excuse me..." he turned and walked towards some other girls who were chattering and squealed when they saw him approaching. (James was also a very popular guy at school-being a Quidditch star and all, but girls didn't really throw themselves at him because they knew he only liked Lily. However, now they might be thinking he was over Lily if he was talking to them. But, little did they know the truth...)

Lily just stared all the time with James as he flirted and danced with all the girls. She finally broke the silence, "What is up with him??"

I smirked and looked at her, "What do you mean?''

"Look at how he is flirting with those bimbos!!"

Then Alice joined in on the conversation, "Yes, it is a bit weird that he is flirting with some other girl and not with Lily"

"Well, you know  since you seem to hate him so much, he thought he might as well leave you in peace." I added as I looked at her jealous face; and here folks, was the proof she totally liked James.

"I don't HATE him, he just annoys me. And what do you mean 'leave me in peace'."

Alice then bit her lip and said, "I think she means to say that he has given up on you."

She looked at me with surprise and I just nodded.

"What's the matter Lils? Are you sad? Maybe then you should go and tell him that you like him too." I added.

"I don't like him and it is wonderful that he will not trouble me anymore." She scoffed and walked away from us.

I smirked... My plan was working.

I then started talking to Alice and we placed our arms on each-others shoulder and walked towards the dance floor.

After some time, I told Alice what this all was about and that it was my plan that James stop trying to hit on Lily and instead flirt with other girls to make Lily jealous.

"You really have got brains." She exclaimed.

I smirked and we made finished yet another bottle of butterbeer.

Then James came towards me and asked, "Did it work?'

I smiled and said, "She is wild with jealousy, though she won't admit it right just now."

James smiled and put his arm around my shoulder. He kissed my head and said, "Thanks Em"

"Now you owe me one." I smirked

"Yeah sure" He smirked back.

I saw Lily talking to other guys to distract her mind but she couldn't keep up with the conversation because obviously she was too busy glaring at James and flushing with jealousy.

After I was another butterbeer down and made my way to the dance floor to go talk to James, I felt a hand grab me on arm and drag me away.

"Wha-" I started but he cut me off almost immediately.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sirius glared at me and held my arm tighter.

"Sirius, what the hell?!? Leave my arm, you're hurting me!!"

I exclaimed and tried to wrench my hand from his grasp but he only tightened it and drew me to him.

"Why in the name of Merlin are you behaving this way" He said as he locked my arm behind my back so I couldn't move.

"What do you mean??" I cocked my head to the side, still trying to break free of Sirius's grasp.

"You know what I mean, what are you and James doing?!? Flirting with each-other." He snarled at me.

"Oh that- We're just trying to piss Lily off so that she gets jealous and tell James that she likes him." I grinned

"Oh- really? -I thought you were going mad or something because you are like James's sister and.... well it bothered me too." He said gazing me in the eyes.

"Why did it bother you, may I ask?" I raised an eyebrow.

He pulled closer to him and brushed hair off my cheek, "Well I don't know but it just did."

I knew he was hiding something, it showed clear on his face.

"Fine" I narrowed my eyes and finally wrenched my hand away and walked towards the dance floor.

"Don't tell me anything, you just go and 'talk' to Marlene, she'll probably be waiting for you." I said over my shoulder as I walked away.

He pulled a face at me and I turned.

-SCENE BREAK-

I don't know why but I was feeling kinda jealous seeing Marlene with Sirius. They both were dancing and Marlene was just all over him.

I was so busy staring at them that I didn't even notice Lily come and sit down next to me.

"Someone's getting jealous." She said.

"What-oh hi Lils." I turned to look at her and saw her smirking at me.

"You were staring at Sirius and Marlene."

"No... I wasn't." I told her, I knew she would start teasing me so I kept quiet.

"Oh please Ems like I didn't notice, you are completely jealous."

"Why would I be jealous??"

"Because you like Sirius." She said in a bored voice.

"I do not Lily." I glared at her.

"Em, tell me if you didn't like him, why were you staring at McKinnon and him while they were dancing?"

"I-" I couldn't continue because I had no answer to that. In fact, I asked myself 'why did it bother me seeing Sirius with Marlene'. Maybe I liked him? But... no, he had been my best mate for years, how could I develop feelings for him now??

Good Godric, I am so confused now!!!

"I'll take that as a yes." Lily said and got up from her seat, moving towards the rest of our friends, before I could further argue.


	4. Break Down

I had been thinking all the time about what Lily had said to me. I didn't know what to think anymore. I avoided my friends' stare  when I spaced out.

"Em? Ems??? Em!!!" I snapped out of my daydream when I realized James was clicking his fingers in front of my face.

"Oh,I'm sorry, what?" I asked him as I had missed out on most of the conversation.

"I asked, who you think will be this year's quidditch captain." He gave me an amused smile.

"I-I don't know, maybe Sirius or you?"

Shit, there he was again; I had to mention him everywhere, didn't I?? Uhhh I am such an Idiot.

"You are unusually spacey today Em." Remus arched his eyebrow as he added.

"What? I am not!!"

"Yes you are Ems, You have something on you mind; You are twirling you hair around your finger constantly and looking up at the ceiling like it's the most beautiful thing in the world. Now spill, what's bothering you?"

Drat, this boy knew me too well. I knew he wasn't going to leave me alone till I gave him an answer. I cursed internally and took a deep breath, "James, do you think you can suddenly fall in love with a person you've known since you were eleven??"

He exchanged glances with Remus and they both smirked.

"Is this about someone we know?" James said cockily.

"A certain someone with the initials, SOB??" added Remus.

I scowled at them both, "You aren't going to make this easy for me, are you??"

"Nope, we are called the Marauders for a reason, dear." James grinned.

"Fine. I am referring to Sirius, happy?" I said as I buried my face in my face.

"What provoked this sudden change in heart??"

"I-I don't know. I just- you guys were behaving very strange this whole time and kept repeating that I liked Sirius. I didn't believe it but I started having confusions. Then, when I saw him dancing with Marlene, I felt a bit jealous and I asked myself why?? I'm just so confused now."

"Well Ems, this was bound to happen considering that you two are very close."

"And you understand each other the best."  
"You're also one of his best friends , after me of course." James winked at me

They both added simultaneously, I wasn't getting what they were trying to say. This was so not helping me...

"Can you just make it a bit simpler?" I glared at them both.

They grinned a marauders' grin at me and continued.

"We're just saying that it was bound to happen since well-"

Remus started and then trailed off.

"Sirius likes you too." James finished the sentence.

"What??!?"

My head started spinning and a dozen thoughts whirled inside my head, Is this what he was gonna tell me later? Is this why he was offended when I was pretending to flirt with James and had my friends known all along? Was this the reason they were giving me the strange behaviour? Were they trying to make me admit that I liked him too!!???

The idea seemed absurd... yet I was happy, I don't know why, but I was.

But, then why hadn't he told me? Why was he with McKinnon? Why was he flirting with her and dancing with her right in front of me?!?

No... my friends were mistaken, Sirius Black did not like anyone. He just wanted attention from all the females and was flirt no.1. And, when the hell did I let boys dominate my life?!!!!?

"Wait-Shut up- You're wrong, he doesn't like me... If he did he wouldn't be dancing like _that_ with Marlene." I scoffed as I turned to look at my friends.

"Ems, that's just-you know, he's being Sirius Black, he never admits his feelings and Marlene is just a distraction."

Part of me wanted to believe it was true, but other part of me thought otherwise.

He and I were best friends, how could he just possibly like me?? I shook myself as angry tears started to fill up my eyes, how could I think of my best friend like this??!? I was disrespecting our friendship and an understanding we had shared since we were eleven. I didn't want my friends to see me cry; I was a tough girl and had never cried in front of them. I was not an emotional fool, I guess that's the effects of being a pureblood-you don't show your emotions.

"Ems, are you okay??" Remus asked me, his eyes full of concern. Clearly they both had seen me shake.

I put up my face in a smile and said, "Yeah I'm fine. I just don't think Sirius thinks of me that way. We're just best friends, that's all. He and I share a strong bond- and I'd like to keep it that way; he was never serious enough to actually be with girls. I was just stupid for letting my feelings develop."

Both of them looked taken aback and then James said, "No-Ems, he likes you-really. He told us himself and you too have done nothing wrong by liking him."

"James, I don't think that's true. He would have told me. Perhaps I would have believed it if he had told me himself and its not like I've fallen head over heals for him... , Heck, I'm not even sure if I _really_ like him or not.But, you have to promise me that this conversation will remain between the three of us." I fiercely looked at them.

"We promise." They both added, their faces filled with disappointment.

"Thank you, I should just go to my room and get some sleep." I stood up and got ready to leave.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Remus asked.

'Yeah Moony, I will be fine. I just need time to think things through and forget, it won't be hard..." I smiled slightly at him. I tried to show it wasn't affecting me at all but deep down inside I burned.

I needed to get out of here quickly...

"Night Ems" James said and he kissed my forehead.

I wished goodnight to my friends as they were almost leaving and hurried to my room. I closed the door and locked it. Then, I sunk to the floor and started sobbing lightly.

How?? How could I have been so stupid??!?

I had betrayed our friendship by even revelling in something as atrocious as this!!!

Hot tears filled my eyes and I continued sobbing silently.  
That's when  I heard a voice inside my head...

I wasn't surprised as I was a Legilimens and it was common for someone like me to have other peoples' emotions inside their head. But, I was a bit startled as I hadn't experienced these voices in a very long time...

Weak!!

The voice echoed in my head loudly and I jerked upwards.

Pathetic!!

I struggled to find the source of the voice but my vision was blurring. The voice was right, I had been pathetic and I was crying about it rather than doing something, horrible images and memories crossed my mind and I dropped to my feet. I couldn't help it, to release the pain, I shouted, with all my strength that it must have shaken the whole house. My powers grew out of control and the windows were blasted off, the glass in them shredding to dust. The bed flipped and everything grew out of place and each item was levitating, prepared to be crushed. I tried to stop the destruction but I couldn't. Suddenly there was a loud bang on my door and no sooner a voice shouted, "Ems!! Open the door!!! Are you okay!!?!"

Sirius was shouting at the door, but I didn't move, I _couldn't_ move. I looked around myself and realized how much destruction I had caused. I didn't want anyone to see me like this, I wanted to stay locked in the room forever...

The James also shouted, "Ems open the door, damn it!!!"

I stayed at the same place, in my crouched position, my face in my hands and my hair all over my face. I heard a loud bang and saw James and Sirius rush towards me. Behind them were the rest of my friends but they looked too terrified to come near me. Then I saw, Lily and Remus come in as well.

Sirius walked towards me and reached out his hand but I moved away from him, "Get away from me!! I- I don't want to hurt you, Stay away all of you!!!" I shouted at them as they came near to me.

"Ems, what's the matter??" James asked in a calm tone.

"What the hell happened, Arte??!?." Sirius added, I could his eyes filled with horror.

"Em, you're not going to hurt us, tell us what happened." Lily added, she too looked terrified but was trying to keep calm.

"It's okay Ems, calm down." Remus added.

I looked at my friends, their eyes were full of concern, I didn't want to hurt them, I could tell by their faces they were scared. I stood up, straightened my clothes, wiped my face and put on a blank face, "Nothing is wrong, I-I just had a breakdown."


	5. Lies and Threats

"Ems, please, we can't help if you don't tell us-" Lily began but I cut her off, "Lils, honestly-nothing happened; I just lost control with too many thoughts on my mind, Kay? It happens."

James and Remus gave me a pointed look as if they knew what thoughts were going on in my mind, but I glared them off.

"No, this wasn't normal, Ems-you haven't had breakdowns like this ever!!" Sirius protested.

Oh yeah?? You would think differently if I said you were the cause of my breakdown...

Honestly, he was the last person I needed advice from right now...

I shrugged and told him,

"It was nothing Sirius, there is no point in repeating what I'm saying".

"Ems-"

I turned my back on them and said as calmly as possible (they were getting on my nerves), "I would like to be left alone now, please."

"Are you sure Artemis?" Lily asked.

"Yes, Lily. I just need to rest and I'll clear this mess up."

"Fine Arte, but call us if you need anything." James said quietly as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes James, I will. Now go, you have guests to entertain."

I could hear Remus ushering everyone to move outside and close the door till only I and Sirius were left in the room.

"Ems, are you sure you're fine?" Sirius asked I could hear him come near me.

"Yes Pads, it was normal, okay? No need to make such a fuss out of it."

"I-I am just worried about you, love. Do you want me to sit with you??" He was standing right behind him and placed his hands gently on my waist and hugged me lightly. This movement caught me off-guard and I almost gasped but he held me firmly and I leaned into him. He made me face him and kissed my head, I wanted him to hold me this way forever, I wanted him to stay but then remembering I wasn't supposed to be feeling this way I freed myself from his grasp. It was like a dream, one I had been forced to wake up from.

"I don't know Pads, I don't think that's a good idea. Why let my stupid problem spoil your fun? No, you go and enjoy the party, I just have to take a rest and be alone-"

Like a freak such as me should be...

He looked a bit disappointed and his face had a hint of sadness, but then he smiled and added, "Of course love, take all the time you need."

After he was gone, I locked the door and walked to the bed, and almost immediately thumped myself on it. I stared at the sealing and waved my wand absently and saw broken particles floating back to their original places, I hummed myself my favourite song (which I only sung to myself when no-one was around me) and immersed myself in deep thoughts...

                                                                                           -SCENE BREAK-

Apparently, the party didn't last very long after I had my problem. People had left only an hour after my breakdown. Some had left as soon as I locked myself and I figured they were too scared to be in the presence of a dangerous, cranky and mad person like me who was hearing voices in her head (Marlene among them). Frank, Alice, Remus, Lily and Peter had come and said goodbye to me before leaving. As they were leaving I had come out of my room to see them off and saw James and Sirius clearing away the mess from the party.

After several 'goodbye's, 'take care's and 'see you at school's, I walked over to both the animagi and started helping them with their work.

"How are you feeling now, Ems?" James asked while pushing his glasses back to his nose, smiling at me to show me he was totally cool with my problem.

Well, you idiot, I know you're faking it. Being your best friend for nearly six years has taught me a few things about you...

I smirked and then put on my most decent smile, "I am fine now. The rest really helped." I half-lied. The rest just helped my body but obviously didn't calm my mind. I know this sounds crazily creepy, but the song I sing helps me put my to rest. I don't know how but the lyrics are just...

I can't explain it but they just soothe me from inside.

(AN: - Guys, this 'song' may not be making much sense to you right now, but trust me it will be used further in the story. The name and lyrics will be revealed in a few chapters.)

"You sure? You just spaced out." He snorted.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Nothing- was just thinking of something."

"Something or someone??" He smirked and nodded his head towards Sirius who was lazily sitting on the sofa and yawning.

I shot him a glare and shook my head, "James, you need to stop with these jokes. They are not funny. I already stupidly let my feelings developed. Honestly- wasn't this breakdown enough?? Imagine what would happen if-"

I stopped myself mid-sentence and stared wide-eyed at James. I had told him the cause of my breakdown....

Holy shit, what if he told Sirius now?? No, no, no, no, no, nooooo.....

"So you _were_ thinking about him?? James asked me wide-eyed.

"I-I-"

"I knew it. I was wondering how this happened all of a sudden, you were flooded with all these thoughts and you were blaming yourself for liking and doubting Sirius with McKinnon and all that bullshit. When in reality, you did nothing wrong!" He snarled at me.

I looked away from him guiltily.

"I'm gonna tell Sirius."

I stared at him in horror and held his arm, "No, James-you promised me you wouldn't."

"Things are different now. He'd like to know that the girl he loves is getting cranky over him. We can't put you in danger Ems. And if it's because of this stupid thing, I'm not gonna clear it up." He reprimanded firmly.

His words swirled in my head, "the girl he loves". For a moment I wanted to believe that it was true but I had told myself it wasn't and bit my lip shakily.

"James, please don't-"

But he was already walking towards Sirius and I struggled to keep him from moving.

Just then he shouted, "Hey Sir!- mphhhh phhhh" I put my hand over his mouth and stared in horror as Sirius gave us a confused look, got up from the sofa and walked towards us.

He ran a hand through his hair and raised an eyebrow, "What are you two up two?"

James attempted to speak but I muffled him and looked at Sirius, smiling innocently, "N-nothing."

He narrowed his eyes and I shrieked in horror as he licked my hand and I wrenched it away from his mouth.

"Em was saying that she-"

"Ah!! Th-That if you would like to play quidditch tomorrow?" I came up with the best excuse I could. Right, as if he wouldn't suspect that at all.

Good one Artemis, you idiot! That's what you learn after spending five years with the marauders!!?!

"Uhm, you sure?" He gave me a quizzical look. He gaze shifted to James's and they had a mental conversation which I figured was Sirius asking him what the hell was going on. James began speaking but using my Legilimency I mentally told him, **_if you mumble even a single word Prongs, I swear I will skewer your mind...._**

He glanced at me wide-eyed and then glared at me.

"Nothing Pads, like Em said-about quidditch-will you play"

Sirius narrowed his eyes at the both of us and then shrugged, "Yeah sure. But right now, I'm tired-I'm gonna go to bed." He stifled a yawn and headed straight to his room.

Then I turned towards James furiously and that idiot of a boy was smirking at me.

"Are you completely mad!!?! You-you were gonna tell him!" I smacked him on the head.

He winced and then laughed, "Oh come on Ems, you know me. They don't call me a marauder for nothing."

He winked at me while messing up my hair and I glared at him.

"I would have told him if it wasn't for your death threat." He scoffed.

I smiled sweetly, "Oh Prongs, that was not a joke, I will do it and spill all your dirty little secrets if you tell him anything."

"I don't have any dirty secrets!"

"Okay fine. Then, you won't mind me telling the others about a certain boy who peed himself on the bed in the third year." Now, it was me smirking and him getting shocked.

"How did you-

I winked at him and made a dash for my own room, so he couldn't maul me to death. I laughed as I removed my clothes and put on my nightdress and jumped into bed. The minute I closed my eyes,I fell asleep...


	6. Surprise, surprise

I woke up after what felt only like minutes, I glanced at the clock beside my bed and saw that it read 6:00 am. I groaned and tried to go back to sleep but apparently I couldn't. So, I got up and readied myself for the day. I walked down the stairs to make breakfast, knowing full well that the boys would still be sleeping. I started preparing the meal when I heard the main door creak open and Sirius walked in shouldering his broom. His hair was windswept and his stormy eyes gleamed. I shrugged and averted my eyes from his face after mumbling, "Hey".

He smiled at me and replied, "Mornin' Love, what're you doing up so early?"

"Nothing; just couldn't sleep anymore so I'm making breakfast."

In the moments I was speaking he had moved closer to me, grabbed me by my waist and spun me towards him. I gasped and began, "Sirius! What're you-". But as soon as I had started he cut me off by placing his finger over my mouth. He bore his eyes into mine and I could tell they spoke of mischief, "Is it true that you like me?" I looked at him in shock, thinking how did he- but then I  stopped and gritted my teeth- James. I cursed him inside my head and made a mental note to kill him later. However, I had bigger problems to deal with right now so I looked at Sirius and smiled, "Of course I like you Sirius; you're my best friend." He raised his eyebrow and then cleared his throat, "No, I meant more than as a friend."

I stared at him and bit my lip, I could tell I was turning scarlet. God, what's wrong with me! I do not blush!

I looked around desperately wanting to run away from here but Sirius had me locked, "I-". I don't think there was any more saying; my expression must have given me away because Sirius grabbed my neck  with one hand on my back and kissed me. I might have fainted there but I placed one hand around his shoulder with one hand in his soft hair and kissed him back. I was about to turn around but he started calling out my name loudly, I stared at him and wondered why he was calling me. Suddenly I was in my bed with James and Sirius standing above me and smirking, I sighed thinking that it was only a dream, a wonderful one nonetheless but then I slapped myself after thinking this. This was NOT helping me get over him. I realized that the boys were standing over me and SMIRKING!! Trust me when the marauders were at smirking at you, it did not mean a good sign...

Before I could ask them what they were up to I was attacked by a bucket full of water, I was completely drenched and was sitting on the bed with my mouth wide open in shock. I shrieked at them, "You little shits!!!"

I got up from my bed and ran around after them leaving a trail of water behind me. They ran down the stairs and I ran after them with my wand. Mrs Potter came out of the kitchen when she heard the ruckus we were creating. "James! Sirius! What're you-" She was stopped mid-sentence when she saw a vase thrown towards both the boys. She turned towards me and glanced at me from head to toe, "Artemis why are you wet??!?"

"This is not my doing! It was them!" I told her pointing a finger at the two marauders as I gave them evils. They both looked at Euphemia and put on a mock-innocent look, "Mum this wasn't our fault!!"

"Yeah, Ems-it's not our fault that you took a bath with your clothes on" Sirius grinned at me. I cursed both of them and started throwing random things at their heads but we were stopped by Mrs Potter as a plate nearly hit Mr Potter, who was reading the newspaper. "That's enough-Artemis, dear, go change into fresh clothes and come down to breakfast while I deal with these two." She gave both of the boys pointed looks. They stuck their tongues out at me while Euphemia started lecturing them but I flipped them off as I headed to my room to take a bath.

At breakfast I sat away from James and Sirius and continued to give them glares. And mind you, I am very famous for my death glares. Then we decided to go play quidditch. After almost 2 hours we returned as we were called by Mrs Potter who announced the arrival of Hogwarts letters. When we plopped down on the couch after arguing who was going to captain the Gryffindor quidditch this year, James suddenly let out a loud, "Woahhh!!!!" We looked at him alarmed and scowled at him. Sirius smacked him and shouted, "Have you lost your marbles!?!"

"I haven't but apparently Dumbledore has. I think he sent me Remus's letter." He told us as he showed us a shiny head boy batch. I ran over to him and snatched his letter that said James Potter had been made head boy.

"Yeah Dumbledore definitely has; he actually made you head boy." I was still in shock, no-one in their right mind would make James Potter head boy. He took the letter from me and both him and Sirius read.

"Guess I'm better at quidditch than you three after all." Sirius smirked as he help up a quidditch captain badge. I stuck my tongue at him and spoke, "This is some sort of conspiracy." He in turn stuck his tongue out.

"Well congratulations both of you." I smiled at them as I ruffled their hair.

"Did you get anything Ems?" James asked.

I frowned at my letter and reached into it and pulled out a shiny silver prefect badge. I grinned at them as I showed it to them and Sirius smirked, "Well this way the marauders will have authority all over the school!"

"Wait so if _you're_ a prefect then the head girl is-" James started as his face was shocked.

I slapped myself and Sirius and me looked and each other and said together, "Lily". We both fell to the ground laughing as James groaned, "This is not fair! How am I supposed to ignore her if I have to practically live with her!!?"

I then said in a sing song voice, "That's up to you Prongs."

After some time of bickering and laughing, I found another piece of information in my letter. It read,

 _ **The school will be organising a Founder's Ball this year. It will commemorate**_ _ **Hogwarts's**_ _ **500th anniversary.**_ _**The ball although strictly formal will be cause to let your hair down. Students are expected to dress in their respective house colours and are encouraged to bring dates from any other house and harbour inter-house unity.**_

James then furrowed his brows and air-quoted, "Inter-house unity."

Sirius and I both burst into hysterics and he commented, "Sounds kinda lame."

I shrugged, "Dunno, cause for a celebration.But, I've had enough experience of balls for a lifetime and I hate them." I walked over to my broom and picked it up, "Come-on, we can still play for a couple more hours." James and Sirius lifted theirs and walked over to me. Then Sirius started, "You know I might ask you." I shot my head towards him and saw him smirking, "Bloody gorgeous and mad over quidditch." I swear I could have easily turned beet red by now. James apparently heard this and nudged me in the ribs and smirked, I gave him evils and walked away from them.


	7. My Second Home

The days passed by quickly, we even had a party to celebrate our achievements. I had written to my parents about me becoming a prefect and they had written back to me almost immediately; telling me that they were proud and et cetera. Soon, the day of departure arrived; I was giving my room a final look to make sure I hadn't left anything. I walked down the stairs, two at a time and banged on James's door, "James! Are you ready yet!!?!''

"Yeah, almost! But have you seen my robes??" He shouted back.

I walked in to his room and found he was scurrying around with his shirt hanging open; Lily really was an Idiot to pass up _that_. I looked at him with an irritated look on my face, "You said you were packed!!"

He looked up at me and grinned, "I am"

I rolled my eyes and started putting his stuff in his trunk. He collapsed on the bed and groaned, "I can't bloody find my robes!!"

I shook my head and lifted the pillow covers to find his robes there. I threw them at his face and said over my shoulder, "Get dressed lad, I'm gonna go and see if Sirius is awake yet or not." He smirked at me and shouted as I began walking up the stairs, "Go wake him with a big wet kiss!!"

I groaned at his childish behaviour and made my way to Sirius's bedroom. I knocked hard on his door, "Sirius? Are you ready yet??"

No answer...

I sighed and banged on the door louder shouting, "SIRIUS, WE HAVE TO LEAVE!! GET UP, YOU LAZY SOD!!"

Still No answer, I began losing my temper and fired, "Sirius Orion Black, if you're not out in five minutes I swear I'll-

I never got to finish because Sirius suddenly swung his door open, grabbed me and put his hand over my mouth.

"I get the point, love. No need to break the door." He said lazily.

I licked his hand and he wrenched it away, shouting, "You disgusting child!!"

I grinned and walked into his room as I asked, "Have you packed??"

"Yep" He said as he plopped down on his bed and stifled a yawn. I looked at him and saw his handsome features illuminated by the little sunlight. Girls would have died to see him like this; without his shirt in bed. I shrugged as I averted my gaze back to his room and eyed it critically, nothing was out of place. I walked towards the windows and opened the curtains, feeling the light morning sunlight wash over my face. He groaned and pulled his covers over himself, "What are you doing Artemis!?"

I pulled off his covers and threw his robes over him, "Get ready, we have to leave soon."

"Leave for where??"

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the door, "Hogwarts of course!!" Whenever I was leaving for Hogwarts, I became super excited and went on frenzy. I walked, no, hopped down the stairs and made my way to the breakfast table. I saw James eating his cereal and trying to do his tie. I sat down next to him and he raised his eyebrows and smirked at me, "Well you're down here sooner than I expected."

I gave him a glare and poured cereal into my milk.

"So, did you wake him up with a big wet kiss?? He must have loved that."

I gave him an irritated look and said, "James, I'm in a really good mood today, so don't be a arse and ruin it for me." He grinned and raised his hand in mock surrender.

"I'm not saying anything. Well, you do remember him talking about asking you to the founder's ball."

I gave him my know-it-all look, "He was just messing with me. He's gonna ask Marlene."

He began saying something, but stopped when Sirius came running down the stairs and sat next to me. I gave James a knowing look and he rolled his eyes.

Soon, enough they started talking about new pranks to play on ol' Snivellus. I heard the conversation like this,

"Yeah!! And then we'll cover his hair with stinksap."

"And make him trip on his butt." I heard James and Sirius snickering and then zoned out. I heard that sound once again in my head, the one I had heard on the day of James's party. It spoke,

**_Your time has come..._ **

 

I was suddenly in my house-in the attic upstairs- no-one was allowed to go there. The room was poorly lit and one could see the floating particles of dust. I looked around and forum a peculiar chest with an ornate lock and as I opened it, I was met with blinding light.

 ** _Yes, release me Artemis..._**  

I was woken from my daze by James shouting in my ear and he  had a bowl of cereals on his head, with milk running down his face.

"ARTEMIS CARINA DIANA BLACKWOOD!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!?!?" He shouted.

I looked at him in shock and was trying hard to control my laughter when I saw a cereal fall into his lap from his hair, beside me Sirius was turning blue from laughter. I couldn't help it so I started laughing too. He glared at us and flipped us off as he made his way to the bathroom.

"What happened??How did he get cereals on his head??!?"

Sirius gave me a confused look, "Em, what are you talking about?? Don't you remember, you did that!!"

I stared at him in confusion and I remembered my vision.

The voice, the attic, the blinding light...

I struggled to remember whom the voice belonged to but apparently didn't. I must have a worried look on his face because Sirius asked me, "Are you okay, love??"

I looked at him and shrugged, "Yeah fine."

He seemed unconvinced but nodded and went back to eating cereals. I saw a scowling James trying to dry his wet hair that was not-so-long-before covered with cereals. When he was done he pointed a finger at me, 'I will get you back for this." I stuck my tongue at him, 'We'll see about that."

I pushed his bowl of cereal towards him and smirked, "Aren't you gonna finish your cereal Prongs??"

He glared at me while Sirius and I burst into hysterics.

I saw Mrs Potter come bustling towards us and she started, "James! Comb your hair!! Merlin, it gets worse every year!! Sirius, straighten your robes!! Artemis, you're perfect my dear, as usual." I stuck my tongue at both of them and they did the same. We made our way to our rooms to grab our trunks and made our way out of the house to apparate to the train station.


End file.
